twist of the heart
by beckylovestwilight
Summary: Bella finds out that someone she loves has passed away and finds out who was responsible what will she do
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own twilight Stephanie Meyer does ...Enjoy i am working on the next chapter **

* * *

1 a dream come true NOT

Bella's Pov

It has been 2 years since the volturi showed up trying to kill my little nudger and we are now safe I love my family.

Anyway we now live in new Hampshire we are also starting school in a few weeks (me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob yes that right Jacob now lived with us as did the rest of his pack Embry Leah Seth. They are also starting school). Esme is going to pretend Renesmee and me are her daughters from her first marriage and Edward, Alice and Emmett are hers foster children and Rosalie and Jasper are her and Carlisle's children and the pack are Carlisle's nieces and nephews from his 'sisters' side but she and her husband have passed away which in Jake's case was true (Billy passed away a year ago as did Charlie).

Today me Alice Rosalie Esme and Leah are going shopping for school supplies we are taking 2 cars me Esme and Leah in one and Rosalie and Alice in another the boys and Renesmee are going hunting which we will do when we get back. At the mall Alice decides to pay for everything even Leah's stuff which did go down well with her but oh well she will have to get over that if she wants to fit in "Bella how do ya put up with Alice paying for everything" Leah said as we walked back to the car "If you don't want to have an argument with her ya just have to put up with it and by now ya must realise that Alice always gets her way" I said with a giggle and Leah and Esme joined in with me the ride back to the house we were all singing along to a CD I bought called **Eminem - Love The Way You Lie ft. Rihanna **well that was till my cell rang "Hello" I said

"Hello is that Bella Cullen" the man said I recognised the voice it was Phil.

"Yeah Phil this is Bella what's wrong"

"Bella its your mother she was run over this morning and the doctors are saying she might not see tomorrow." he said he was crying

"Phil I will be there as soon as possible k"

"Thanks Bells see ya soon Hun"

"Bye Phil" and then I hung up the phone and Esme said "Bella do ya want me to drive darling"

"No Esme I want you and Leah to get out NOW" and I stopped the car as I said it and I felt really bad but I had to get to phoenix ASAP. When they got out I pit my foot on the gas and I was gone and 3 seconds later my cell rang again "Hello"

"Bella its me were are you"

"Edward I am on my way to phoenix my mom is in a bad way I need to see her before she dies" and I hung my cell up before he could answer and then I saw him behind me in his Volvo flashing his lights so I pulled over and got out as he pulled up behind me "Why the hell did you just hang up I am coming with you" and he got in my car and I said "I am driving so get in the passenger seat and what about your car"

"Jacob is in the back waiting for us to leave" and with that I hit the gas again and left the silver Volvo behind. Edward spent most of the drive on the phone I wasn't really listening to him but when told me to pull in to the airport I said "Why I was going to drive"

"No Bella we are flying its quicker" and I couldn't argue with him.

3 hours later we were in phoenix hospital and I was standing by my mothers bed as she took her last breathe and I broke down and if I could have cried I would the only problem was Phil wasn't here he had gave me a moment with my mom and he lost the chance to say goodbye to the women he loved. "Edward I need to go and find Phil before she goes cold" he just nodded and I left the room and bumped in to Phil outside and he knew what I was going to say because he collapsed to the floor "Nurse quick my step-father has just collapsed" and they came and they found out that he had internal bleeding from a car crash and that got me thinking so I asked Edward "Can you listen to Phil thoughts please I think he had something to do with my mom death".

Edward then concentrated and he gasped and then he said "sit down love we need to talk" with out thinking I sat down and said "Come Edward tell me what he thought"

"He thought 'if I hadn't tried to leave her I would never have run Renée over poor Bella she thinks it was an accident' and that is all he keeps thinking over and over sorry Bella" wow he really killed my mom now I have to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight**

* * *

**2 things are getting worse (Edward Pov)**

With Bella on the warpath after finding out Phil killed Renée (for over 3 weeks) now was a bad time for anything else to happen but that's when trouble turns up and this time it turned up in the shape of Tanya I have know for about 90 years that she fancied me but I thought she had got over especially when I married Bella but I was wrong. On the day of the funeral she turned up and told Bella that she had to leave me to make me happy and Bella just laughed at Tanya and said "Back off Edward is mine BITCH".

And Bella growled at her then Tanya attacked Bella well she tried to but Rosalie jumped in front of her.

"You want Bella you go through me first" she said

"Me too" Alice said.

Then everyone murmured in agreement to her and then something I never thought I would see Aro came out from behind the trees and said

"Well well what do we have here the Cullen family and there dogs. Now Tanya do what you came to do or we will kill your sister"

and at that moment I heard her thoughts.

'Edward he is going to kill Kate and I don't know what to do'

oh crap that's why she came here I quickly sent Bella a text and I also decided to say 'he is going to kill Kate and Tanya we have to help them' Alice nodded and so did Bella. She put her shield up and I looked at the wolves they where shaking all I had to do was nodded at Jacob and he phased and so did the others.

Tanya most of understood what was going on because she turned her back to us and backed up so she was next to Bella, that's when I heard someone else's thoughts omg Phil is a vampire when did this happen why would the volturi go after him he didn't know about us or did he.

"Aro maybe we should talk, why are you here?" I said.

"Well young Edward your friend Tanya came to me about six months ago saying she wanted you and your mate Bella stood in her way and it was our fault that because we didn't kill her when she was human" he said with a chuckle.

"Well why did you turn Phil he didn't know what we are" well at least I thought he didn't, maybe that was why he was leaving Renée, maybe that was why he run her over.

"Is that why you killed my mother Phil? She loved you so much and you just used her" Bella said with a growl.

"Bella I am so sorry I did really like your mom she was awesome" Phil said

"Like, you liked her she gave up everything for you she let me move to forks, she also gave up on the idea of getting back with Charlie and you just liked her. I should really rip your head off now" and I knew she fighting every bone in her body to stand still I could feel that she is tense but all of a sudden I heard her thoughts 'Edward don't let me kill him well not yet anyway and get Jacob to get Ness out of here' so I walked up to Jake and whispered in his ear what Bella had just told me and he nodded and ran back to the house to tell the rest what's going on and hopefully and us some back up.

"Where the hell is that dog going" Caius shouted from the tree line.

"Well he thought he could go and get his shopping done and still get back in time to kill you" ha-ha I am so funny and I could see that they didn't find it funny but my family did.

About half and hour later Emmett Jasper Carlisle and Esme came in to my hearing (my mind) and stopped 'Edward, Jacob and Renesmee got off ok he will ring you or Bella tonight. We will stay here till you need some help but don't let on that we are here son' Carlisle thought I also knew Alice knew that they where there and then out of nowhere Jane went for Bella but Tanya of all people jumped in front of Jane and so did Kate and Jane dropped like a human been hit with a stun gun which was quite good because she still couldn't find us what with Bella's shield ha-ha and then they started to back away like the cowards they are.

The next day Carlisle came up to me and said

"Edward my son I have something to tell you Tanya called and she still thinks that she has to kill Bella".

"That is not going to happen I will kill her first and the wolves will help because Renesmee will be there too".

The rest of the day went really well no-one brought Tanya up or the Volturi up in fact the rest of the week went great. It wasn't till Monday when I answered the phone and it was Kate and she said "Eddie she is on her way we couldn't stop her but you have to. You also need to she is drinking from humans I would come and help but I can't be there my last sister is killed"

"Kate I understand and I will let you know when it has been done take care" I said then I hung up and told my family what had happened and Alice told us Tanya would be here tomorrow so we needed to get ready.

* * *

A/N sorry it took me so long to get this up my children and I have been poorly and my internet was down I am also working on my next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone sorry I have not updated in a while I have now had my daughter she is just over 2 months but its hard as I am planning my wedding which is in august and my other two children have homework so….._

_But I will update really soon on all of my stories and I also have some new ones I am working on so again I am sorry but I will try and update asap x_

_Be Safe xxx_


End file.
